This is how you make me mad
by Mystic25
Summary: short fic with author "notes" at the end. If anyone wants this to add to their own sites or petitions, you have my permission to go ahead.


***  
  
Okay I need a fic to post here so: here...  
  
TITLE: "Shove this up your light firefly"  
  
  
The lights over Terminal City contined to shine on everyone that surrounded the flag, the battle was long and no where near compleation, but they would not be taken down.  
  
Not by a damn firefly. Not when they were so close to finally finding a home.  
  
Not before Max got a damn chance to tell Logan she loved him.  
  
******  
  
okay done..consider this next part "author notes"  
  
An open letter to every Dark Angel Fan:  
  
By now I assume we've all heard the bad news of Dark Angel's cancellation, and are taking it rather hard, okay kicking the all and cursing obscenities would be a better description. Now you'll have to excuse my language but why the hell is such a good show being eradicated? I could understand it if the actors didn't want to do the show anymore, but there's no indication of that,  
or if Cameron felt that there was no way to keep his creation on successful plots, without having to repeat things, but from what I've read Cameron believed that he would get at least another season to work on his dramatic, big-screened style show. And to make matters worse is the crap their replacing it with. No more stories about Max, an genetically enhanced escapee from a post-Apocalyptic world and her struggle to be recognized as a person from the same government that made her. No we get "Firefly" some shit ass show about giddying it up in space. Who knows it may turn out to be a good show, but hell has a likelier chance of freezing over in my books.  
  
I agree that the plots for season 2 haven't been the best, but every show has it's off moments. Look at the X Files, another of my favorites that's going off the air, but unlike Dark Angel I feel that the show needs off the air. I am a loyal fan of it, but there is no magic with out David Duchovny's Fox Mulder. But even with their cancellation, they have had major success, and eight years of run time on the air. Fox didn't believe that they would last that long, can you imagine what would've happened if they gipped it? The kicking their ass thing would still be going on.  
  
I can't understand how Jessica Alba, a remarkably good actress, not just some bimbo made out to look good and smart on camera is being replaced by a stupid show. She was billed as the next big "It Girl" during Dark Angel's first season. Critics could not get enough of her and the show. I quote:  
  
"We have seen the woman of the future, and she kicks but"  
  
But it's like after season 2 aired all the critics got the same long stick shoved up wind at the same time. They stopped the reviews and chose to ignore it. I am a very critical viewer. I don't watch things that have no plot. Baywatch does not appeal to me because lifeguards don't always go through harrowing situations and then go get a hard on afterwards, forgive me the fans of this show, but it is dense.   
  
Now Dark Angel appeals to me because it deals with a futuristic world, of experiments gone wrong on a woman who didn't asked to be created, and who has a troubled past. It also features the urban sect of life in a good light, using realism not just the stereotypical gang bangers 'we thuggin' dawg' stuff that on other shows. And it shows life in a place many Americans can't understand, things that I've heard my mother describe from her life in Korea, complete with Black Markets, and Martial Law. I am glad to live in a free society, and was thankful to Cameron to show what not having that can be like even in a first world country.  
  
I do not have a petition to sign to save the show but I have signed some, and encourage others to do the same. I do not know if this will change the minds of the executives, but I want to go out fighting, not just accepting fate. This may be just a TV show, but it has changed my perspective on a lot of things.   
  
I thank all of those who reviewed my fanfiction on Dark Angel and for all the good comments on it, and I assure you that I will keep writing these stories even if FOX does not wake up and smell the stale coffee they fell into after I knocked their faces into it.  
  
I will be deeply sad and pissed as hell if the show goes off, but all my fanfic needed was a baseline, and even if Dark Angel is over, Max has been created already, and I can work with that, that's what the writers did, they thought her up and Alba gave her a face and a voice.  
  
I encourage all of you to keep up your fight to save this show from being just a distant memory. All I ask from FOX is one more season. Let us be the judge of whether or not it will see a forth. The fans make up the damn ratings, most of the ones who didn't watch it were probably watching 'Alias' or something, you should've kept it on Tuesday. But you didn't, don't make us, Cameron, and the great actors and actresses of the show pay because you have another great idea (like that boxing thing with the celebs, or that faulty millionaire bachelor show)  
  
Finally I will say one more thing, Dark Angel may cost a lot of money to make every week, and it may strain FOX's budget to create this big of a show. But what about the hype that Pearl Harbor got and then it fell flat? The action was good, but it lacked the events that ACTALLY happened.  
  
I am getting off my soap box now, but I'll be back, *I* know how to prioritize.   
  
Peace Guys  
Mystic25  
  
*****  
  
R/R...not my typical work huh? I get carried away on my hight horse..but oh well... 


End file.
